Cracked
by Skipper1318
Summary: Instances in which Kyoya is reminded that clocks do now work right without certain components. Short one shots.
1. Cracked

Kyoya Ootori didn't mind it when his glasses hit the ground.

He didn't mind it when they cracked as they hit. He didn't mind the small crack he found in the lens. He didn't mind his strange vision caused by that one crack. He didn't mind the stinging sensation that was slowly spreading across his cheek. He didn't mind the look of utter disappointment held in his father's steel eyes. He didn't mind.

He didn't mind the looks. He didn't mind the scalding harsh words or the venom spat forth like a turret. He didn't mind the lack of love or caring. He didn't mind the backwards lies. He didn't mind the growing feeling of worthlessness and uselessness. Why should he mind? They were facts and figures. Variables set into the cold equation that has shaped his life since conception. And he was the only one who knew the answer to the algorithm.

He didn't mind the loneliness. He didn't mind the hot stream of tears that leaked down his face as he stared at the ceiling of his room. Why should he mind? Why was he crying if he didn't mind? The answer was unknown, he didn't care though. Emotions changed the formula, strewing about the numbers with the flick of a wrist. They were useless, emotions. He did not need them.

He didn't mind.

For the husk never did.

* * *

**Inspired by emotions...**

**Instances in which Kyoya is reminded how broken he truly is.**


	2. The Ball

Tamaki made him come to this ball, and he already hated it.

The décor was awful and cheap, the chandelier hanging from the ceiling obviously fake. The way it refracted light was off and made the room too bright for the sort of fancy party being held. The cups were poorly made and smudged slightly around the edges near the top of the stalk from mismanagement. Some were getting drunk, and no one had yet taken them off the premises. Definitely low-class management.

His smile was fake, and he knew it as he chatted with one of the random patrons. She seemed hooked on his words, although he hadn't even noticed them slipping past his tongue. His mind was other places.

Why Tamaki made him come was a mystery to him, even though the blonde had probably said it many times in his strange excited way. He mentally cursed at his not paying attention.

She had laughed at what he had said, and he smiled to her in a socially acceptable manner. He went through his mental data banks for the face, staring at her brown hair and green eyes.

Ah yes, his eyes widened in recognition. She was the heir to the Wale pharmacies, good sellers of Ootori Group products. Maybe it wasn't a total waste here…

She walked off to converse with others, and he smirked slightly. Another business relationship, perfect.

A blonde blur was suddenly attached to him, yammering about one thing or another that he didn't really listen to. Tamaki would be over the silly thing soon. Then he could continue looking for more possible business friendships. There was the future heir to Nohbdy Lawyers over there, and he seemed open to conversation.

He nodded in agreement to whatever his best friend had just said as he started towards the man.

He suddenly bumped into something, and felt it tip over. He heard a gasp, and he looked down to see one of the patrons on the ground.

He quickly kneeled down," Are you all right miss?" he asked, studying her face but drawing a blank. She had blonde hair and light green eyes. Her hair was tied up into a bun, and her eyes were soft. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm fine." She replied somewhat softly as the Ootori offered her a hand. She was whisked off the ground quickly and set back down onto her feet.

"I'm sorry." He said somewhat hastily, looking from the corners of his eyes for the lawyer heir. He quickly spotted the man, and started towards him.

Kyoya felt himself tugged back by a hand on his arm, and he turned to face Tamaki, who seemed confused. He found himself wondering why.

"Aren't you going to meet her?" he asked softly, his eyes carrying a soft plea that didn't quite hit Kyoya right. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean? She isn't anyone of importance. I can't walk around and meet everyone Tamaki. That would be… well…" the word was on the tip of his tongue,"… moronic."

He had meant to say it in a quieter voice, a stage whisper. Yet everyone seemed to stare at him, burrowing into his very soul.

The blonde's face dropped like a stone, and he looked away from Kyoya, not daring to meet the other's gaze.

In a cracked whisper, his eyes invisible and covered, he slowly wavered," That's my mother."

Crack.

Oh, he should have known.

Stupid… him…

The same woman who Tamaki always spoke of with praise. The woman who gave him his passion for the piano and that made him Tamaki. The one that Tamaki could never see because of his strict grandmother. The one that made Tamaki hurt because he could never see her. She was the beloved. And he had…

Whoops.

"It's fine Kyoya." The boy whispered, bringing him back from his thoughts," I didn't expec- I shouldn't have expected much more from-"

The Ootori stepped towards him," Tamaki I'm-"

"Don't because you're not." The blonde cut him off as he turned away," Ootori never-"

The blonde began running, his footsteps echoing loudly in the quiet hall. And Kyoya could only stand there and watch as his best friend ran out the door.

What had he done?

* * *

**Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! Really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this shot. Constructive criticism of any kind would be appreciated and would make this writer a better writer. Thanks also for reading it at all! **


End file.
